


Jingle Bells

by TheMightyFlynn



Series: Daily Deviant drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bells, Butt Plugs, Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 19:50:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18079847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/pseuds/TheMightyFlynn
Summary: The plug jingled away every time he moved...





	Jingle Bells

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: With bells on.

“More.”

Harry’s body burned, adjusting to the thick, black plug. Arching his back, he nudged Severus’ hand, causing a jingling noise.

“Patience is a virtue, Potter.”

A twist of the plug set off another round of jingles. Harry’s breath hitched in his throat.

“Faster.”

A deep sigh ruffled the hairs at the back of Harry’s neck. “You are always so impetuous.”

Wriggling his hips, Harry grinned over his shoulder. “I prefer _eager_ , Severus.”

The jingling that accompanied his words brought a smile to Severus’ face. “Rash, hot-headed, and _mine_.”

“Mmm, yes,” Harry gasped, the bells on the plug jingling away.


End file.
